inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shokatsu Koumei
(Midfielder) |element = Wind |seiyuu = Soumi Yoko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 023 (Chrono Stone)}} Shokatsu Koumei ( , Zhuge Kongming), also known as Zhuge Liang ( , Shokatsu Ryou), is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Liu Bei's most brilliant strategist. Beautiful, but reserved and elusive."'' Appearance Shokatsu Koumei has lightly toned skin and pinkish red eyes. Her hair is long and purple, ending in a ponytail which falls over her left shoulder. She wears traditional Chinese clothing, and is usually seen holding a light purple and white coloured feather fan. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Koumei, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Paradise Diorama (楽園のジオラマ, randomly dropped from ホワイトブリーチズ (N) or ブラックダイズ ® at God Eden Square (ゴッドエデン地蔵広場)). *'Item': Captivating Cologne (みわくのオーデコロン, randomly dropped from Entertainments (エンタテイメンツ) N or Entertainers (エンタテイナーズ) R at the Vast Plains in the France era) *'Achievement': Endless (尽きない話題, obtain all the topics) *'Encounter': Meet Koumei! (Garden of Koumei) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shokatsu Koumei, you need to have scouted at least 10 other players from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Coriander Colon (パクチーコロン, randomly dropped from Hair Clips at Kanda Satoko's left route) *'Item': Te no Hira Heibayou (てのひら兵馬俑, randomly dropped from Anger Rage (アンガーレイジ) at Kanda Satoko's lower taisen route) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained at Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside Kogarashi Manor) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Oneesama Eleven' *'Real Legends' *'Seito Rafters' Trivia *In real history, Koumei is actually a man and was a warfare strategist who served Ryuu Gentoku. In the anime, she is a warfare strategist as well, but she does not know Ryuu Gentoku before he introduced himself to her when he reached her in her fortress, and she does not work for him at that time. *In the games, she Mixi Maxed with Amemiya Taiyou or Hakuryuu depending on the version. In Neppuu, Taiyou Mixi Maxed with her, and in Raimei, Hakuryuu Mixi Maxed with her. **In the anime, Taiyou is the one who got Mixi Maxed with her. *Ryuu Gentoku said that Shokatsu Koumei can turn into a dragon, as he didn't understand what a Keshin was. However, after she released her keshin, Aoi explained the concept of a keshin to him so he would understand. **Her Keshin, Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu, refers to Koumei's nickname in real history: Crouching Dragon (臥龍). *Apparently, she was the only person that Sousou feared. *According to the game Raimon visited her era in 207 so she was 26 years old then. See also *Zhuge Liang Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin users